


stars with me

by fruitsofanarchy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Sweet, there are spoilers, they’re talking about earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: 06. things you said under the stars and in the grass





	stars with me

**Author's Note:**

> just a little request I got on tumblr

Lance sighed as he stared up at the sky, arms supporting his head. It was a cool night, a breeze blowing slightly and ruffling his hair. It was almost cool enough to warrant a jacket, but Lance didn’t want to wear one yet. He wanted to feel the wind on his skin and through his hair.

He wanted home.

He sighed again, deeply. There were soft footsteps from behind him, then a soft rustling as somebody laid down next to him. Lance didn’t bother looking over, seeing as he figured whoever it was would speak. “Beautiful night out, isn’t it?” he asked, voice soft.

“Yeah,” Shiro mumbled, voice more of a rumble in his chest than actually speaking. “It is.”

Lance nodded, minutely. He was still staring up at the stars, not looking over at Shiro. He might break down if he did. “Yeah... I love the stars.”

“I know,” Shiro said. “We all do. We joined the Garrison for a chance to explore these stars.”

“I guess so.” Lance sighed, fiddling with a piece of grass beneath him. It was soft, almost as comforting as the grass back home, which was a nice thought to think about. It was quiet for a few minutes. “Do you ever miss it?” he asked suddenly.

“Miss what?”

“Earth. Home.”

“Sometimes,” Shiro said, after thinking about his answer. “I miss my family, and my parents. I miss what might have been, if I had stayed. Except.. well, that wouldn’t have been much. I was dying.”

“Oh,” Lance said. That was all he could think to say. What could he say?

“But I don’t miss the regret I felt for not taking action for the things I wanted sooner,” he added, voice soft. Lance finally tore his gaze away from the stars above him and looked at Shiro. His breath hitched slightly. Shiro was looking at him with so much.. love. It almost made Lance’s eyes tear up a little bit.

“Oh,” he said again. Shiro reached over and gently cupped Lance’s face. “Shiro...”

“Lance.” He gently ran his thumb over his cheekbone. “It’s okay to be sad and to miss your family. And to miss Earth. We all do. But please do not let that make you regret your actions.” Lance could only nod.

“I don’t regret meeting you,” he said softly. Shiro smiled and rested their foreheads together.

“I don’t either.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave comments, i live for them.


End file.
